Talk:Mokusa
Wind Damage is not 100% lego I haven't done hundreds of swings, counting each activation, but if I had to name a figure I'd say it's in the 5-10% activation range. Very rarely. In Qufim Island around 33, I was soloing Crabs hanging out near a friend's party to spend time with him. I'd do 35-45 damage per hit, Mokusa would activate and do 15-20. In Garlaige, it was doing single digit (7-8?) activations. If you can't afford or want to sell Kotetsu and coast along on Mokusa until 34, I suppose you could. But I didn't notice anything that would classify this as a "must have!" weapon. --Linoth 03:49, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Seemed to be double attacking, and hitting both times last night in Garliage at leve 33 wearing a Halloween hat and bone gear. Couldn't find double attack on any of my gear / job abilities so considered it possibly to be Mokusa. Was also not taking damage / tanking when the double hit occurred. --User:Thigon 9:14, 31 August 2008 Ever thought it could be Zanshin? Every new Gkatana I see anymore are claimed to have double attack, and I really doubt it. --Teiei 00:11, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :I've put in a couple hundred swings with Mokusa, and I can't say I ever noticed any double attacking or countering going on, outside of Seigan/Third Eye tanking. I'm of the same mind that it may have just been a Zanshin activation. --Linoth 14:08, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::On reflecting a bit, I wondered if perhaps there was a hidden effect during wind weather that gave it the double attack/counter trait, but Garlaige shares weather with Sauromugue (earth or lightning) making that an unlikely case. However, I'll probably try testing that next, since I've tested just about everything else I can think of to make Mokusa worth getting. --Linoth 14:16, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Did not encounter any sort of double attack or counter latent effect during use, even on Windsday. Did find out that the wind effect occasionally overrides any Samba effect from dancer but don't know if that happens every time that it activates. --Stardeath 12:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Added effects always overwrite Sambas. This is nothing new. --Linoth 01:38, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I think the Mokusa is a very clean looking Great Katana. The gold handle and smooth blade are nice on the eyes, when battling. And I believe the Wind Attack activation is within 10-20% range. After buying the Homura, I believe the Additional wind effect of the Mokusa is stronger...10-15 as opposed to the Homura's 5-10. However, the Homura has a higher base damage. --Missangie 22:30, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I did see several proc on counter being on Sam/Dnc. Couldn't link it to any weather or day condition, since it happened with and without weather on several different days (Rolanberry Fields and Altepa). So i think it's just a plain 'hidden' counter with a rather low proc rate, below 5% i'd say without real counting. Cemalidor 14:54, October 30, 2010 (UTC)